User talk:Gaarmyvet
New Infobox episode New version with same formatting as other boxes available here. I am concerned about both truncating and wrapping Mastrantonio's name. Comments, please.-- 02:05, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Star Pictures I have a preference for headshots page pictures of the stars that are in context. The studio stills always leave me feeling a little cold. But that's just me. Community rules. Comments, please.-- 02:17, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 14:30, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Rotating images Exciting! And very novel! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 02:28, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Image categories Hi Jim...Thanks for the note! My thought is that the minor actor and minor character (non-star/costar) image categories should be the first to go. The other categories seem to be useful. However, where to draw the line between a minor actor and a costar is rather fuzzy; especially considering people have frequently been including as many people as they can on the co-star pages (see the Big Feet costars page-- it's awful!). Anyway, feel free to delete any categories that deal specifically with the name of a minor character/actor, recategorizing them appropriately. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 02:24, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Odd, you've accidentally? created some new categories that have the word images with the I'' capitalized. Compare Category:Hank Griffin Images with Category:Hank Griffin images, and several others. I'd recommend leaving the ''I lowercase. Also-- was it your intention to remove character categories from their respective actor category? Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:24, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::The capital i's weren't accidents; they were mistakes; I have a tendency to capitalize every word in a page title, but in this case I was going against the flow and was clearly wrong. I'm fixing it as I continue the cleanup/unlicensed deletions. When I started deleting the categories with a population of one, That also took away the connectivity between the cast image and the character image. The images are still connected, indirectly through the cast and character pages. BTW, I also added categories for characters who appear in only one episode, instead of having two-hundred plus in a single categpry.-- 13:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Casting call Does a casting call count as spoilers? I came across one for the season 2 premiere. It lists Eric Renard, another character, and the episode's title. If it doesn't count as spoilers, then I will make the pages, otherwise I will wait. 21:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :I'd rather wait. Producers have been known to use phony names for characters on casting calls for security reasons. I think that may have been the source of "Slivitch."-- 21:49, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :How about you list them on the Season Two page, and make sure you explain the possibility of them being phonies. It will allow the information to be in the public, but it will also warn that it is unreliable. Roacher26 00:16, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think we usually list characters on the season pages.-- 00:24, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::I mean we could give the casting call on the season page, including whatever was in it. Roacher26 00:43, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::There are members of this wiki, including me, who do not want to be spoiled. Look it up yourself on line.-- 01:05, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Videos Is there a page that I can see all the videos that were uploaded so I can add the licenses to the ones I uploaded? 00:37, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Category:Videos should do it! Thanks.-- 00:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Episode Page Format It looks good. I'd just change the "Grimms and Creatures" section to "Wesen" 03:33, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates So what exactly is the point of affiliates? Is it so wikis can get more exposure on other wikis? IMDB How reliable is IMDB when it comes to cast members of shows? Just wondering because some info from IMDB was added to and regarding actors/their characters. :IMDb doesn't get much respect. It's supposedly considered non-reliable at Wikipedia. I'm playing around on w:c:zerohour:Zero_Hour_Wiki and IMDb has the characters' names wrong and lists the major actor (Anthony Edwards) in the other cast bracket.-- 01:49, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Should I remove the stuff from the 2 episodes that was added from IMDB then, or leave it for now? I originally got the info for 2 of the actresses (Jenny Wade and Lili Mirojnick) and one of their characters' name from IMDB, but I did some research and found both of their Twitter accounts that confirmed they were going to appear soon.